It Was Always You
by Lumina The Vessel
Summary: As much as Elsa tries to keep her distance, Anna is relentless in her pursuit to make her sister happy... even if she is less than impressed with Anna's 'charms.'


**A/N: **Hi all! After seeing Frozen for the 10th time (and listening to the songs obsessively) I decided that I needed to write something about it because I lack all self control. This is probably going to be multi-chapter, but for now it's just a one-shot. Also, this is **Elsanna,** as in** ElsaxAnna. **If you no like-y, don't read-y. So without further ado, unless Idina Menzel isn't totally amazing, I don't own anything from Frozen. Disney owns all of this, lucky buggers.

* * *

"Oh Joan, I just don't know what to do! Elsa won't come out, and it's all my fault!" Anna complained, sprawled out on the ottoman in one big, depressing heap. The painting stared back at her, completely indifferent to her plight.

"Don't give me that look, it's all my fault, I know it. She's angry at me." Anna sighed, feeling quite hopeless. Her sister had barely left her room in a week, and when she actually did make an appearance, she acted as if Anna wasn't there.

"She was fine just a few days ago, what's gotten into her?" Anna made a noise of discontent. They had just gone sledding a few days ago, and skating on the lake outside the castle. They were practically best friends; so why wouldn't Elsa pay her any attention?

"I know she has her own room now, but that doesn't mean she can just ignore me!" She huffed. She and Elsa had always shared a room since Anna was born, but for some reason, her parents found it prudent that Elsa have a room of her own. When Anna attempted to argue, the king had forcefully told her no, it was for the best.

"That's a great idea Joan, she can't stay in there forever!" Anna leaped up in excitement, dashing for the door, fully prepared to camp outside of her sister's room until she came out. If she wanted to stay cooped up in her room all day, fine. But Anna was not going to be ignored for a second longer.

* * *

The exuberant five year old girl, pig-tails swinging madly, slid across the soft carpet up to the entrance to Elsa's room. It was decorated with an intricate design of snowflakes, and Anna found herself a bit jealous that her sister got to have a pretty door while her's was just boring, plain wood. As she raised her hand to knock, she stepped back and gasped in shock. Even without touching it, she could feel that the door was ice cold.

"Well that's not right..." Anna said to herself. Putting her hand on the door, she assured herself that she wasn't crazy, the door was like a block of ice. The hallway she was in wasn't cold by any means, in fact, it was a comfortable temperature for the nightgown she was wearing. Gathering up all of her courage, the young princess knocked on the door, and willed herself not to shiver.

There was no response; just as she expected. But she wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Elsa?" She said, trying to keep herself quiet. Her parents had told her not to disturb the elder princess while she was in her room, something to do with her studies. How boring.

"Elsa, I have some chocolate out here for you!" She said, louder. Of course she had none with her; it was all a part of her clever ruse to get the platinum haired girl out of her room. She congratulated herself on her genius.

"Mmm... yup, this sure is good. Better hurry before I eat it all," Anna coaxed. She pressed her ear up against the ice cold of the door, swearing that she had heard something on the other side. Grinning in excitement, she decided to up her game.

"I know chocolate is your_ faaavourite,_" she teased, pretending that her mouth was full of the delicious confection. Frowning momentarily when she heard no further noise on the other side, she pretend to sigh in defeat.

"If you're not gonna come out now, I guess I'll just leave these in front of your door..." she turned to leave, then, while a few feet away, dashed to the end of the hall and hid around the corner. She grinned mischievously.

Her plan would not be a failure, or her name wasn't princess Anna of Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa stood on the other side of the door, debating with herself on whether or not she should open it.

Her sister was devious, this she knew. After all, they had shared a room for years, and Anna had made sure to get them into plenty of trouble. Only a child of five, Anna already knew all of the ways to manipulate her sister to get what she wanted. Bat her eyelashes like this, smile sweetly like that.

_Darn it, _she thought. Anna knew all of her weaknesses; she could practically smell the chocolate through the door.

Opening the door a tiny crack, Elsa peaked outside of the frozen room into the hallway. Unable to see anyone, she opened her door a little more. Then a little more. Almost all the way open.

She looked, down, and, seeing no chocolate, gasped in barely concealed shock. She was sure that it was going to be there.

_IT'S A TRAP!_

Her sister came barreling down the hallway, and in the time it took Elsa to blink, Anna was wrapped around her. Elsa stiffened into the bear hug, frozen to the spot in fear of Anna looking into her room and seeing it in all it's frozen glory.

"I knew you'd come out! I just knew it!" Anna cried happily. Elsa wheezed, freeing herself from her sister's fierce grip of death. Subtly moving into the hallway and closing the door so Anna couldn't see inside, she looked down at her sister.

"Anna- what are you uh- what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, feeling slightly embarrassed from stumbling over her words.

"I came to see you, silly! Why else would I be here?" Elsa looked into Anna's blue eyes, similar to her own. In all of her wonderful innocence, Anna couldn't see anything wrong with her sister.

Elsa cleared her throat. Before she could get a word out, Anna spoke up, remembering what she felt earlier.

"Elsa, your door, it's freezing!" She put her hand on Elsa's face, and gasped dramatically. "_You're_ freezing!" Elsa's eyes widened, and her mind whirled as she tried to come up with a response.

"I.. left the window open," she said, feeling like a fool. Anna rolled her eyes. "But it's not _that _cold," she said, looking decidedly suspicious.

"I.. left it open all night?" Elsa blushed under Anna's stare down, feeling much like she was under interrogation.

"Well why would you do that, ya big dummy?" Anna asked, brows furrowed. She suddenly brightened.

"Elsa..." She trailed, a glint in her eye. She batted her eyelashes, and smiled up at her sister.

_Oh no, _Elsa thought. Anything but this. What did Anna want from her?

"You should sleep in my room tonight! It's way too cold in here, You'll freeze to death," she said, her logic infallible. Elsa sighed, and looked at her sister sadly.

"I can't, Anna." The red headed girl pouted.

"Why not? We used to sleep in the same room all the time! What's the matter now?" _Because, _Elsa thought. _I might hurt you again. _

"I just- I can't Anna, alright? Leave it alone," Elsa responded, turning back towards her door. She felt a tiny hand grasp her wrist. After a small pause, Anna spoke.

"Why don't you want to see me anymore, Elsa?" She asked, her voice smaller than Elsa had ever heard it. She couldn't remember the last time her sister was truly this sad, and knowing that she was the cause only made her feel worse.

"Did I make you angry? Is that why? I'm sorry Elsa, really!" Anna said, turning her sister around and grasping her freezing cold hands in her own. Elsa sighed at the warmth. Although the cold didn't affect her in the same way as everybody else, she had missed the heat of her sister's touch.

"No, Anna, it's not your fault. Please don't think that way," Elsa responded, her voice heavy with the emotion that she couldn't express. The younger girl's chin started to tremble, and before she knew it, tears had begun to form. She felt a little embarrassed to be crying in front of her sister, but couldn't help herself.

"Then why?" She whispered. Elsa reached out to wipe the tears that had started to trickle down her younger sister's face, but hesitated before she could make contact.

_Conceal, don't feel._

"It has to be this way. I'm sorry, Anna. Go back to your room, it's getting late." Anna was too embarrassed to tell Elsa that she hadn't been in her room, but rather she was talking to paintings like a crazy person.

"...Okay, Elsa," she sniffled, turning to leave before she made her sister upset. Dragging her feet across the ground, Anna dejectedly made her way towards her room, alone.

"Wait," Elsa said, surprising herself. Anna turned around, her eyes hopeful. One look at her face, and Elsa absolutely melted. (_Literally.)_

"...Meet me by the lake at 9 o'clock tomorrow." She had overheard her parents conversing earlier, and knew that they would be busy arranging trade agreements with the surrounding kingdoms. Anna laughed with pure joy, running at Elsa to give her a hug. The platinum haired girl stiffened at first, but eventually returned it, knowing how much it would mean to the younger sibling. She gently pried the redheaded girl away from her middle after a few seconds.

Anna grinned, feeling as though her face was going to split in half. Anna always had fun at the lake, especially when Elsa would try and teach her to ice skate. The older girl returned her grin with a small smile of her own. She blushed furiously when Anna reached up on her tip-toes to kiss her on the cheek. After Anna left to go to bed, Elsa sighed.

She had made a bad mistake. Her father would be furious if he found out.


End file.
